Many modern vehicles include one or more sensors. Some of these sensors are configured to monitor an external environment of a host vehicle. In one or more arrangements, the one or more sensors are cameras. Cameras operate by detecting light reflected off of various surfaces. In some examples, the light detected by the cameras is from a surface of a vehicle surrounding the host vehicle. Depending on fluctuations and variations in lighting conditions, the cameras (and other sensors on the vehicle) may not be operating in optimal or even near-optimal conditions. In these conditions, it may be difficult to detect the surrounding vehicles.